Solaire of Astora
Solaire of Astora is a character in Dark Souls. He is voiced by Daniel Flynn, who also voiced Vamos and the Giant Blacksmith as well as Blue Sentinel Targray in Dark Souls II. __TOC__ Plot Solaire is first found just in front of the bridge that leads to Undead Parish, gazing at the sun. Speaking to him here will give the player the White Sign Soapstone and allow Solaire to be summoned to fight the Bell Gargoyles as a Gold Phantom. Solaire may be summoned for the fight with the Gaping Dragon in the Depths. Solaire can be met by a bonfire in Anor Londo and can be summoned for the encounter with Ornstein and Smough. Afterwards, Solaire will move from Anor Londo to the Sunlight Altar in Undead Parish, offering the player a chance to join the Warrior of Sunlight Covenant. Solaire can be summoned for the Centipede Demon fight. After defeating the Centipede Demon and continuing towards Lost Izalith from the boss arena, the player will encounter him again. If the player speaks to Solaire immediately after or enters Lost Izalith from this location, Solaire will later become hostile, attacking the player on their next meeting and will be unavailable as a phantom in the Kiln of the First Flame. If the player instead takes the shortcut to Lost Izalith (which can only be accessed through being a +2 Chaos Servant), and destroys the glowing red-eyed Chaos Bug found there and kills the Centipede Demon, Solaire can be found sitting in the Chaos Bug room saddened that he could not find his own sun. In his lucid state, Solaire can later be summoned for the fight against Gwyn. Solaire goes on to defeat Gwyn and link the Flame in his own world, if he survives Lost Izalith with the player's help. Lore Solaire is a Warrior of Sunlight who is determined to find "his very own sun".Solaire of Astora dialogue. His faith is upstanding and unwavering,Sunlight Talisman item description. and all holy symbols on Solaire's belongings were painted by himself.Sunlight Shield item description. Solaire claims to be an adherent of the Lord of Sunlight. His incredible prowess is attributed to training and high-quality equipment, and despite the holy symbols on his equipment, neither Solaire nor his possessions are blessed or enchanted.Armor of the Sun description. His attempts to find his sun led him through Anor Londo, Blighttown, the Tomb of the Giants and Lost Izalith. When he goes to Lost Izalith, Solaire may become parasitised by a Sunlight Maggot, a creature known to emit a blinding light when worn on the head.Sunlight Maggot item description. When he finds the maggot, Solaire goes insane, claiming the maggot was the sun he was searching for and attacks the Chosen Undead on sight. The nature of Solaire's "very own sun" remains unclear. During normal gameplay, Solaire will most likely find the Sunlight Maggot and lose his mind due to his desparation. However, if the Chosen Undead prevents him from finding the maggot, Solaire can be summoned for the fight against Gwyn. Having reached the Kiln of the First Flame, it is possible that Solaire "finds his sun" by linking the fire. Solaire's legacy is remembered in both Drangleic and Lothric. In Drangleic, the image of a "hero of yore" was painted onto the Sunlight Parma,Sunlight Parma item description. an item given to the Bearer of the Curse for offering Sunlight Medals to the Heirs of the Sun. Solaire's sword is also given to the bearer as a reward from the same covenant. At this point, it still exhibits no special properties beyond its high quality. In Lothric, Solaire is remembered as the Knight of Sunlight, and all of his belongings can be found by the Ashen One. Though most of them still lack special powers, his sword has been imbued with the power of the sun, and is said to be a relic of a "one-sided adoration."Sunlight Straight Sword (Dark Souls III) item description. His talisman also "fills the user with similar steadfastness" to Solaire's own, providing a stronger Unfaltering Prayer than other talismans.Sunlight Talisman (Dark Souls III) description. Strategy Attacking and killing Solaire will make him unavailable for future boss fights. Should the player wish to attack him, Solaire will fight with a sword and shield, and use the Lightning Spear miracle. Notes *If the player kills Siegmeyer of Catarina before fighting Ornstein and Smough, Solaire's summon sign will no longer appear. If Siegmeyer dies from indirect damage, however, Solaire's sign will still appear. *8 liquid Humanity can be stolen from Solaire using the Dark Hand. *Solaire can be met without killing the Taurus Demon by utilizing the Master Key and going through the Watchtower Basement, where Havel the Rock is held, to Darkroot Basin to Undead Parish. Alternately it is possible to travel from Firelink Shrine to the New Londo Ruins shortcut to Valley of Drakes to Darkroot Basin to Undead Parish, provided that the Master Key or the Key to New Londo Ruins are in possession. If Solaire is reached through either shortcut and he is not present, quitting and reloading the game can make him appear. *Should the player not belong to the Chaos Servant covenant, they may alternatively anger Solaire at the Sunlight Altar after Anor Londo, destroy the Chaos Bug in Lost Izalith without the shortcut, then request absolution after defeating the Bed of Chaos. Solaire will then proceed as normal, still able to be summoned against Gwyn after speaking to him. *Players can also save Solaire from insanity without needing to be a +2 Chaos Servant by attacking the Sunlight Maggot through the wall. This can be accomplished by using attacks that are not impeded by the environment, such as Poison Mist and Toxic Mist, or the special attack of some of the dragon weapons. *It is possible to summon Solaire for the Dark Sun Gwyndolin boss battle, if Ornstein and Smough haven't been defeated yet. Although he will not enter the arena to help, the player will still be awarded a Sunlight Medal following Gwyndolin's defeat. Character information Health and souls | 1,000 | | Anor Londo | 908 | 1,589 | 1,000 | 3,000 | Lost Izalith | 938 | | 1,000 | }} Defenses Equipment Undead Burg / Parish= |-| Depths= |-| Anor Londo / Sunlight Altar= |-| Demon Ruins / Lost Izalith / Kiln= |-| Insane= Drops Humanity|num4 = 2| Item Humanity.png | Guaranteed | Iron Helm | Iron Helm.png | Guaranteed | Armor of the Sun | Armor of the Sun.png | Guaranteed | Iron Bracelet | Iron Bracelet.png | Guaranteed | Iron Leggings | Iron Leggings.png | Guaranteed }} Dialogue |} Trivia *Solaire floats a small distance above the ground, giving the appearance that he is taller than the player. This is also true for the Crestfallen Merchant of Sen's Fortress. *Solaire is referenced in an Easter Egg in the game Borderlands 2, where a mock bonfire can be found with an armored man named "Solitaire" sitting next to it. *Solaire's armor and shield can be seen in Episode 17 of the Netflix Series "Turbo Fast". *Solaire is referenced in World of Warcraft as a follower named Soulaire of Andorhal, Soulaire gives the player a bonfire toy if they perform the "/tired" emote, using the toy will create a Bonfire similar to the ones in Dark Souls and players can enkindle it for a short 1 minute buff. *"Solaire" is a French word and translates into "solar" (relative to the sun). This is most likely the inspiration behind Solaire's name. *Solaire's armor is very reminiscent of King Arthur's armor in Monty Python and the Holy Grail. It both sports green and white colors, mail coat and a sun symbol on the front. *An amiibo figure of Solaire was made to promote Dark Souls: Remastered on the Nintendo Switch. This amiibo can be used to obtain the Praise the Sun gesture without needing the faith required to interact with the Sunlight Altar. Gallery solaireCA.jpg|Concept art Summoned solaire (DarkSouls 1).jpg|Solaire as he is summoned solaire anor londo.jpg|Solaire in Anor Londo solaire phantom.jpg|As a phantom IMG 20130912 195748.jpg|Solaire without his helm Solaire of Astora.png|Amiibo figure of Solaire. Reference pl:Solaire z Astory Category:Dark Souls: Characters Category:Dark Souls: Enemies Category:Dark Souls: Phantoms